ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Doggies/List of The Doggies episodes
Episodes Season 1 #''Kids! The Cats!'' - George and Linda don't actually feel the spark anymore and decide to go on a second honeymoon, leaving their oldest son Tyler in charge with his siblings along with some help from his intelligent little brother, Robbie. Meanwhile, Ricky is being chased by Sam and Bobo, which Kevin and Wendy give him ideas on how to outsmart them. Somehow, they fail and Ricky is finally caught. But it is not for long when Ricky finally smacks them on the head with a mallet, to which he finally figured out a way to outsmart them. #''Jillian's Art Project'' - #''Hospital Antics'' - #''Me? A Criminal?'' - George and Linda are arrested by the police after them being mistaken with two famous bankrobbers (who look and sound like them). Meanwhile, the Pussycats join the police in order to proof their friends' innocence, but their clumsiness ended up to make things worse, at the same time, the Doggie children try to avoid a sleepwalker Mr. Badgerton eating his own carrot garden and thinking they steal them when he gives up. #''Off-Screen'' - The Pussycats and Ricky are hired by CBS to be the network's new executives. When their schedule changes start to anger the viewers (mainly thanks to Bobo), they have to undo their changes. Meanwhile, George and Linda compete with Steven and Sarah in a online app. #''On the Open Road'' - When Tyler makes a preposterous promise to a poodle he has a crush on, his chances to fulfilling it seem hopeless when he is dragged onto a cross-country trip with his family. Meanwhile, Sam and Bobo go to a spa, where Sam gets many misfortune happening to him when he tries to impress girls. #''Road Trip'' - Bobo is invited to do a stand-up comedy act in Atlambic City and his roommates decide to go with him. However, a series of unforseen events doesn't seem to help them. #''The Mighty Dogs'' - Bobo decides to sell some stuff to get yet another item or thing he wants to buy. He finds something very valuable to George and Linda, and Jillian tries to make Bobo forget about it by reading him a comic book she had made about a family of superheroes (played by the Doggie family). #''Melvin's Game'' - Dr. Bear finds a way to make the Doggie family act differently than they usally are, but it ends very bad since George and Linda acting as criminals and the children acting as adults, which Dr. Bear, with the help of the Pussycats and Ricky, must find a way to turn them back. # #''Cinema Madness'' - The family, along with Sam, Bobo, Steven and Sarah, enter to a movie theater, but with the assistant manager (Mr. Goat) is extremely strict and kicks anyone out for doing things like whistling, running, and even sneezing, which George and Linda decide to trick him in several ways. Meanwhile, the children enter a room without paying a ticket, making a usher attempting to drive them away and at the same time Sam and Bobo chase Ricky around the movie theater, being the three chased by Mr. Badgerton who gets angry because they made the ushers have attention from his illegal entry. # #''Trouble in the Food Store'' - TBD. # #''Mr. Badgerton Gets a Better Day'' - TBD. #''Mall Mutts'' - TBD. # # # # Season 2 #''The Golden Horn'' - #''Family Choises'' - #''I Never Steal for My Family'' - Mr. Badgerton commited what he believes to be the most dangerous steal in the history, a valious thing from the Doggies, which he gets chased by the police. Meanwhile, the kids are given inhumane braces by an "orthodontic police officer" (Mr. Goat). #''Karen's Tale'' - #''The Anniversary Bash'' - At Karen's birthday, Mr. Goat interrupts and the family needs a place to have peace. #''Manager of the Year'' - #''When Friends Goes Bad'' - #''Career Opportunities'' - #''Unmarried... with Children'' - Stacie finds a baby and raises it until finding its true parents. Meanwhile, George and Linda exchange identities with Steven and Sarah to take a break from their parenting deed. #''How I Met Your Girlfriend'' - a episode telling how Tyler met Nina Poodle for the first time. #''Switched the First'' - #''The Doggies' Christmas Special'' - #''What "Ronnie" Meant'' - #''Phone-in-TV'' - # #''The Music Show'' - #''Last Temper of Mr. Badgerton'' - #''Brother to Fashion'' - #''Election Day'' - # Season 3 #''Leader of the Gang'' - #''Pussycats Know Best'' - Sam and Bobo try to become good friends with Ricky so they can catch him, but many attempts fail. Meanwhile, #''The Call of the Wind'' - #''TV Genius'' - Robbie becomes a TV star after passing a special exam at his school. #''Little Doggie Boo'' - #''Clean Warface'' - #''Starving for Love'' - #''License to Drive'' - #''Jillian's 3D World'' - Jillian gets sucked to a world inside her computer, where she is three-dimensional. Meanwhile, after learning that being suspended from school is just like a vacation, Kevin and Wendy cause more life-threating pranks to the school principal so that they can get suspended. #''Shopping Weekend'' - The ladies have to do a shopping in Black Weekend. #''The Sun Also Vanishes'' - #''Credit Card'' - # #''Buff to the Heaven'' - #''Breakdance Maniac'' - #''The Formal Dance'' - The Doggies gets a authorized invitation to the Formal Dance Club. # #''Sarah's Amazing Loonies'' - #''The Doggies' Clip Show (Part 1)'' - #''The Doggies' Clip Show (Part 2)'' - Season 4 #''Monster in the Bed'' - #''George, Don't Be a Hero'' - #''The Longest Story Ever Told'' - #''Driving Miss Dolores'' - #''The Two Horribles'' - #''Scent of a Canine'' - #''Changing Ages'' - George and Tyler are switched ages, they must find the solution. #''Life in the Nightmare'' - George got a nightmare about he earned a Cuphead-like mug. #''Vacations in a Theme Park'' - George, Linda and the kids have a vacation in Funtasticland. #''Into the Country'' - #''Working Buddies'' - #''Ricky's Defenders'' - Robbie and Jilian get tired of Sam and Bobo chasing Ricky, so they decide to defend the mouse from the two cats. Meanwhile, Kevin, Wendy, Joe and Melissa accidentally break George's collections of glass bottles, which they go to search the soluction, but a Canadian Mountie (Mr. Goat) constantly stalks the siblings around the entire city. #''Don't Deal with the Goat'' - #''One of Our Kids is Missing'' - #''Game Night'' - The Doggies had a family board game night, while Mr. Badgerton tries to ruin it. #''A Familiar Visitor'' - A familiar character is visiting New Bark City to see the Doggies, while Mr. Goat tries to trick again. # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #